


Loving Bath

by Pikartiste



Series: Benmundverse [4]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Edmund and Bennet relaxing in a bath after a hard day at work.





	Loving Bath

The end of the day.

Inspector Edmund Reid and Sergent Bennet Drake were finally out of duties, exhausted and impatient to go back home as soon as possible.

Edmund opened the doorhouse and both quickly entered inside the cosy and warm house. The cold wind blew strongly outside. When he finally closed the door, the two policemen collapsed on the sofa, letting out a long and loud sigh.

“ _Geez ! I can’t anymore.”_ Edmund sighed.

 

Bennet laid over his mate and met him in a loving deep kiss, that Reid returned. “ _I wait for that all this damn day.”_ Bennet whispered breaking the kiss.

Edmund slumped against his Sergent and hold him tightly, he just needed his lover’s caresses for the while. Bennet chuckled.

“ _Wow ! there is someone who’s in need of love uh ?”_ he said stroking the Inspector’s head gently.

 

The younger man groaned gently. “ _I just want to enjoy my mate for the while, nothing more.”_ he said, then he buried his face in the older man’s chest. “ _I’m tired of all that criminality, I need a break.”_ he said muffling.

A wide and genuine smile emerged on Bennet’s face, and hold Edmund closer to him, nuzzling his hair. Evening, and sometimes morning, were the only moments of the day when they could really enjoyed each other, so they tried to spend the most of their time together as possible.

“ _Well, Angel, in this case, I think we can stay on this couch lying and doing nothing more than hugging and cooing for hours. -”_ Drake said kissing the Inspector’s forehead. “ _Or we can also -”_

 

“ _Take a bath !”_ Edmund exclaimed facing the Sergeant. “ _It’s been a long while we didn’t relax this way, Love. I think a bath can purificate us of all pain and dirt criminality bring us everyday.”_

 

Bennet scoffed gently. “ _That’s it ! And won’t you add glasses of red wine and candles as long as you’re there ?”_

 

“ _You read on my mind Sweetheart.”_ Edmund grinned, raising on his hands forcing the former soldier to lie down on his back. The last one blushed while the Inspector grinned. “ _Romanticism is too much for such a strong and virile man as you, uh ?”_ Edmund sneered lying on the Sergeant.

 

Bennet huffed, his face red as a tomatoe. “ _N – No Sir.”_ he groanned. Then he booped his lover’s nose. “ _But in your case, it’ll end you one day !”_ he sneered at his turn.

 

Edmund put a quick kiss on Bennet’s lips. “ _I’ve a very good and tasty bottle of red wine on the cupboard.”_ Reid whispered.

 

“ _You take me by my feelings, you bad boy.”_ Bennet scolded gently, stroking the younger man’s cheek.

~~~~~

“ _The bath is ready.”_ Bennet called sitting on the edge of the bathtub, running the hot water with his hand.

 

“ _Coming !”_ Edmund cried from the kitchen.

Bennet finished to light the last candle and put it on the coffee table. Then he pulled his shirt off and put in on the hanger then began to unbuckle his belt. His whole muscles of his body was lit by all the candles of the room, revealing all the nerves and the scar in the darkness of the room.

“ _How many time did I tell you that you’re handsome ?”_

Bennet turned his head and saw Edmund holding a bottle of red wine and two goblets, biting his lower lip. The Sergeant smirked.

“ _I stopped counting after 40 times, Angel.”_ he said. He finally pulled his belt off and dropped it on the floor.

Edmund put the dish on the coffee table, then approached and suddenly grabbed the former soldier’s waist, finally kissed him on his neck. Bennet shuddered.

“ _Here we go ?”_ Edmund whispered.

 

“ _Let me see you undressing while I’m serving the wine would you ?”_ Bennet said getting away from his lover’s sweet embrace and grabbed the bottle.

 

Edmund blinked at him, then smirked : “ _Well, if it’s please you my Love.”_ he said.

The Inspector began to undress while the Sergeant was pouring the first glass of wine.

First the shirt which revealed the burned and hairy torso.

Then, the belt. Finally trousers which fell slowly from Edmund’s hips, baring all the lower part.

Bennet nearly overthrew the wine on the table.

“ _Are you disturbed by my magnificence Bennet ?”_ Edmund scoffed.

“ _Shut up Ed’ !”_ the other one muttered laughing.

Bennet showed the bathtub smoking. “ _You first. I’ll came after you.”_

“ _Fine.”_ Edmund climbed on the tub; the contact of the hot water on his skin made him shiver heavily. He finally sat down, moaning loudly and closing his eyes to enjoy the heat.

Bennet followed him, stalling between Edmund’s legs and chilled against his hairy chest. He sighed and let the Inspector holding his chest and nuzzling his hair.

“ _How do you feel Ben’ ?”_ Edmund asked.

The Sergeant rose his head towards him. _“Very well, Angel.”_ he said raising a hand toward his cheek to stroke it, that the Inspector grabbed to kiss it.

“ _And if we toast ?”_ Edmund said grabbing one of the glasses and gave it to Bennet.

 

“ _Toast to what ?”_ Bennet asked taking the glass.

 

“ _Well … To our love for example.”_ Edmund said grabbing the other glass.

 

“ _It’s okay with me.”_ Bennet said. The two men toast before tasting the wine.

Then they met in a long, deep and passionate kiss.

~~~~~~

The moon was rising, and the two policemen were lying on a hot bath, drinking glasses of wine, litting only by the candles which filled the bathroom. The picture was reflected on the big mirror hung above the sink. Calm, relaxed, they were enjoying this moment only together, alone in this cruel world.

“ _Edmund ?”_ Bennet asked suddenly.

Edmund lowed his head towards him. _“Yes ?”_

The Sergeant grabbed his hand and hold it strongly. “ _Do you think we can love each other without bothering, one day ?”_ he asked , a sad tone on his voice.

 

Edmund blinked at him. “ _What do you mean ? Why you think we’re bother ?”_

 

Bennet let out a boring sigh. “ _Because I wasn’t born with female genitals.”_ he groaned, cynical.

 

“Oh c'mon please !” Edmund scolded, grabbing the former soldier chin to meet his gaze. “ _I’m with you because I love_ _you ! You bring me all I need, every day.”_ he kissed him. “ _I don’t care what people think about me – about us. I don’t need them to love you Bennet.”_

 

Bennet felt suddenly fool. “ _I – I’m sorry Edmund, I don’t know what I was thinking.”_ he muttered glancing at the water. “ _We’re enjoying a bath together and I-”_

 

“ _It’s fine.”_ Edmund snapped, attracting Bennet against him. “ _Now stop thinking about such things and just relax, would you Love ?”_ he said kissing his forehead.

 

“ _I think like you Ben’. I hope one day it’ll more easy to us to love each other.”_ he thought.

 

The former soldier closed his eyes, curling into the Inspector’s body. “ _Yes you’re right. I love you Edmund.”_ he said closing his eyes.

Edmund hold him tightly in his arms and put his head on his in a warm hug. The water cooled down and many candles were blew out, but it didn’t matter.

“ _Me too Bennet.”_ Edmund whispered lovingly.

 


End file.
